


like it's a casual thing

by Ashling



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Early Days, F/F, Weed mention, started out friends, their awkward undeniable chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	like it's a casual thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsanizzyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/gifts).



"So is this legal?" says Abby.

A dozen cars are skidding dangerously round a wide dirt racetrack, jostling for position.

"Nah," says Riley. "But that's good. I'm the doc on call. They pay me in weed. Thought we could, like, go up on the roof, afterwards, get high like a pair of teenagers, maybe make out." The tilt of her mouth is supposed to be wry. It reads uncertain. "As one does."

Abby shifts so her weight moves warm against Riley's side, tucked in against the wind. "As one does," she says.

Riley slips her hand into Abby's back pocket.


End file.
